Should've Said No
by phoebe9509
Summary: This came to me while listening to the song by Taylor Swift. Hotch breaks Emily's heart :


The song belongs to Taylor Swift…it's called Should've Said No

~*~*~*~*

Emily Prentiss was sitting on the bathroom floor at the BAU for what felt like hours. Her heart was breaking and she didn't want to get up and face the world on the other side of the door. She gave everything she had to him and he threw it all away. Did he think she'd never find out? Did he not think she was worth being with anymore? The more she sat and cried the more she thought about how bad he fucked up and the angrier she got. Emily looks up when she hears the door open.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you even now just looking at you feels wrong _

_You say that you'd take it all back give you one chance it was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home _

_You should've thought twice b4 u let it all go_

_You should've known that word of what you did with her would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why, u shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet _

_You should've said no and baby you might still have me_

"Em?" JJ poked her head around the corner. Her mouth drops open at the disaster that is Emily Prentiss. "Oh honey," she rushes over and sits next to her best friend. "Are you alright?" Emily looks up and glares through tear filled eyes. "Okay I know that's a stupid question. Did you want me to go kill him for you, because I will."

Emily shakes her head. "No, that's okay. When he dies I want to be the one to do it." Tears start to spill over again. "How could he do it Jay? I thought he loved me."

"I don't know, but I do know he does love you Emily. I don't know what possessed him to do what he did…maybe he had a moment of weakness or maybe she came onto him, I have no clue, but he does love you. You're everything to him."

Emily looks at her friend. "Please tell me you're not making excuses for him. You're supposed to be on my side, not his."

"Oh sweetie, I am on your side…all the way. Don't get me wrong, I'm just saying maybe you should hear him out. We all make mistakes Emily. Do you want to give up on him because he made one?"

Emily drops her head in her hands and cries harder. "I don't want to give up on him, but he gave up on me. And he didn't just make a little mistake JJ, he made a huge one and he could have said no. So no matter what I decide to do the outcome will be his fault because he should have said no."

They hear the bathroom door open again and JJ quickly gets up and heads for the door when she sees that it's Hotch. JJ stops in front of him and whispers so only he can hear. "If you hurt her more than you already have I swear to you Hotch I will make you pay. Do you understand?" Hotch nods. "Good." With that JJ walks out of the bathroom to leave the two alone to sort out their problems.

_You can see that I've been crying, and baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe we can ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance it was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word of what you did with her would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no and baby you might still have me_

Hotch takes a step forward and his heart breaks as he sees Emily hugging her knees crouched against a wall. "Emily?"

Emily's head snaps up and she glares. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why? I don't think there's anything to say. It is what it is. It's done and over with. You fucked up royally, end of story."

Hotch takes another step forward. "Em, I never meant to hurt you at all. That wasn't my intention. I had one too many drinks that night and one thing let to another. It was a huge mistake. It meant nothing. _She_ means nothing to me. God Emily, I can't take it back but I wish I could because seeing you like this is killing me. Emily I can't sleep, I haven't eaten anything. I can't function, hell I can't breathe without you. I need you Emily, and I know I messed up, but I'm begging you to find it in your heart to forgive me because I love you so much. I love you with all that I am. I am so _so_ sorry. Please forgive me. You're my world Emily."

Listening to all he was saying was pissing Emily off even more. She quickly wipes the tears off her face, flips her hair over her shoulder and stands up to face the man that broke her after he said he never would. "You love me? Really? Hell you could have fooled me. So when you love someone you cheat on them? Because I'm sorry, Aaron apparently I don't love you that much because I never thought to cheat on you. And you had one too many? Why were you drinking with her anyway? Were you missing Haley so you just decided to bang the person who looked like her? I mean come on Hotch! Jessica? Really? JESSICA?! Well I really hope she was worth it because nothing will ever go back to the way it was. Hotch I love you and it breaks my heart to think I'm never going to kiss you again or feel your arms around me. Make love to you or just talk to you about life, but that's how it is. God Hotch, I gave you everything. My heart, my soul, all I had in me, and _you_ destroyed it. _You_ destroyed me. I hope you're happy. And nothing you say or do will ever fix this. There's no going back, there's only going forward and I'm going to go forward without you there by my side. So I really hope she was worth it Hotch because you just gave up something really special for it. I hope you and Jessica are happy together."

_I can't resist, before you go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth this? _

She heads for the bathroom door when Hotch reaches out and grabs her arm. "Em wait."

Emily growls and turns around to face him and brings her fist along with her and punches him in the face.

"Ow!" He should have known that was coming. She's a fighter.

"Good, I hope it hurt even though it's nothing compared to how I feel asshole. Now how about you go see how Jessica is doing. I'm sure she misses you and Hotch if you ever so much as lay a fingernail on me ever again I promise you it will be the last thing you do. With that she turns back towards the door and storms out leaving Hotch alone to think about his mistake. He watches her leave and he knows she's not coming back and his heartache finally hits him and he drops to his knees and cries on the floor wishing there was a way to go back and change everything but knowing there's not. He ruined the one true thing in his life and he knew he was never getting it back.

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word of what you did with her would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no and baby you might still have me_


End file.
